


Dance alone

by whataboutmyfries



Category: Coast to Coast - lumosinlove, Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: Coops!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whataboutmyfries/pseuds/whataboutmyfries
Summary: I’m BACK!!!!! and i have for you yet another fluffy little coops piece :) this was written in an hour flat because the inspiration hit me like a freight train and I had to get the words out somewhere :)@lumosinlove I’m back again to borrow your characters! don’t mind me ;)‘Like real people do’ reminded me how much i love songfics and also how much i have completely forgotten how to write prose so…here we are! this one is inspired by Dance alone by music by blanks and as always, I would recommend you listen to the song as you read!enjoy!
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 3





	Dance alone

Remus nudged the drawer closed with a hip, spinning around to put the brownies in the oven, dusting his hands off the flour when he pushed the door closed. 

Remus Lupin was cooking his husband dinner for the first time in a long time. It wasn’t like he didn’t cook for them (Sirius had been banned from the kitchen ever since Remus had moved in) but it had been a while since they had had the time to sit down and have a full, homemade three-course meal. 

Remus heard the familiar twang of a guitar on the radio and whirled around, his eyes lighting up at the melody. Remus turned up the volume, grinning to himself. 

His body moved of its own accord, his feet pulling him around the room. Remus laughed, dropping his apron somewhere on the way to the speaker. 

_Been staring at the wall today to find some inner meaning  
_ _My laundry’s clean, my momma called  
_ _To ask me how I’m feelin_ ’ 

Remus laughed aloud, moving around the room. Eyes closed, head tipped back, Remus grinned so hard his cheeks hurt, humming along to the music. 

_I’ve been running out of things to think  
_ _So what’s the point of dreaming?_

The beat flowed through his body, filling his heart with a warm buzzing joy, and tugging his mind into memories he had long since forgotten existed:

He remembered watching Sirius score goal after goal after goal on his TV, staring at the perfect form deep into the morning, his heart still a bleeding wound from watching those silver eyes, that raven hair all week, knowing he could never let himself _want_.

_And I’ve been watching from a distance  
_ _How the seasons change._

The song had played on his phone that day and he’d smiled through the tears, dancing around his kitchen, leaving behind the pain grasping at his heart and moving with glorious abandon. 

The sound of the front door closing brought him into the present, a tear tracing its way down his cheek. Remus smiled shakily, loosing himself to the rhythm once more 

_I’ve been lost, lost in the rhythm lately  
_ _I don’t know, know how to dance alone  
Know how to dance alone_. 

Sirius walked into the kitchen. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of his husband dancing around their kitchen. 

His smile lit up the whole of gryffindor. 

Sirius walked over to Remus, turning the music up even higher as he swept Remus into his arms. Remus’s chuckle when he kissed his nose knocked the breath clear out of Sirius’s chest. 

Damn, he could never get enough of this man. 

Sirius dipped Remus, the latter squealing a little as the world shifted. Sirius chuckled, leaning his forehead against Remus’s as the final notes of the song played.

Remus’s nuzzled his head into Sirius’s with a giggle when Sirius sang along, his warm breath ghosting across Remus’s lips 

_I’ve been lost, lost in the rhythm lately  
_ _I don’t know, know how to dance alone  
_ _Know how to dance alone._

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr here!


End file.
